The heart of a computer is a magnetic disk drive which typically includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads, a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and/or write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic signal fields from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
Conventional techniques used in the manufacture of magnetic poles and supporting structures sometimes utilize a bump process where a well defined slanted bump is included above the magnetic pole. However, the placement of this well defined slanted bump is generally quite sensitive. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a technique which includes bump processing where the slanted bump placement is less sensitive than conventional techniques, thus allowing the creation of systems through more efficient manufacturing.